worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroko Sasaki
Name: Hiroko Sasaki Seeming: Ogre Kith: Cyclopean Court: Summer Freehold: Seaward (Corpus) Entitlement: The Hound Tribunal (Secretive Summer Executioners) Secret Title: "Hound Sasaki", "The Honorable Hiroko Sasaki" Virtue: Justice Vice: Wrath Pronouns: Zie / Zir / Zirs (She / Her / Hers is not zir preference but is accepted.) Description: Hiroko is a small slip of a girl with a permanent scowl and the curious addition of a third eye in the center of zir forehead. Sometimes zie covers this eye with a knit cap to prevent comments--particularly from humans, who perceive the unnatural eye as a dark merlot-splash birthmark on zir fair skin. Changelings who see zir mien, however, tend to find the eye unsettling as it always seems to be watching them. Background: Taken by a gentry to be fodder for their gladiator arena, Hiroko quickly manifested the strength of an Ogre and the heightened senses of the Cyclopean kith. Zie could smell the sweat and blood of zir opponents, and the third eye which blossomed on zir forehead was instrumental for navigating the arena and anticipating moves in battle. Hiroko had been trained in extracurricular martial arts--an attempt by zir parents to enroll zir in more social activities and make some friends--and in the arena zie learned from other fighters how to survive. Zie never lost sight of the most important thing there: staying alive at any cost. Summer was a natural fit after zir escape, and Hiroko established zirself as someone bound in total loyalty to zir court and its members. Zie also gained a reputation for being willing to mete out extralegal "justice" when faced with situations not easily solved by human or Changeling justice systems. In time, the Hound Tribunal selected the girl to join their ranks and extended an invitation in strictest secrecy. Hiroko joined without hesitation, determined to protect zir people from any villainy which might rise from within the Freehold ranks. The interest of the Hound Tribunal in Corpus Christi is simple: disasters big enough to wipe out an entire freehold often have loyalists at the back of them. If the kidnapping and deaths of so many Summer courtiers can be traced to a cause beyond the whim of the True Fae, those person(s) must be ruthlessly destroyed. Hiroko is under strict orders to protect the Seaward Freehold by any means zie deems necessary. Personality: People who underestimate Hiroko because of zir size are likely to end up sprawled on a mat in short order. Zie is ruthless in combat: fast, strong, and a whirlwind of cutting jibes to accent the wounds zie inflicts. Hiroko has been asked (and does try) to hold back on the insults in practice, as zir first few sparring partners took some of zir jibes rather personally. Because of zir sharp tongue, zie struggles with maintaining friendships. When zie is angry, zie means every furious word; when zie is calm again, zie doesn't understand why people are still wounded by what was said. Mantle: Zie dark black hair flickers at the edges with dark liquid fire, like flaming shadows or shimmering oil burning too hot for the eyes to see. When Hiroko's mantle flares, the fire in zir hair turns a bright, angry red. Anything nearby risks being singed by the heat. Category:Corpus Christi Category:Summer Category:NPC